Harry Potter: Dragon Heritage
by Akabara-sama
Summary: This is a Challenge fic proposed by one of my friends, Harry Potter has dragon blood flowing through his veins, but how will this help him achieve his goals, follow him as he take on challenges and strive to find friendship when it has previous been denied to him, Rated M because some mature topics are bound to come up, No parings (yet) and no bashing.


Chapter 1 - The wheels of fate

**Story start**

It was a dark evening in Godric's hallow, the wind was howling remorselessly outside, Tiamat or Lily Potter as her human form currently went by, could easily hear the wind rolling over her current hideout, she was currently hiding with her 'husband' and her son.

She had longed for this evening to come because it would mark the progression of her plans, soon a lowly wizard would attack the house killing off her 'husband' and she would fake her own death to ensure that no one was the wiser about her continued existence, she had cast strong protection magic over her son to ensure his safety from his future attacker.

She couldn't wait for this to end, she had, had enough of masquerading as a human however to free her minions from the hands of their human captors on this plane subtlety was needed since the dragons were (far) too few in numbers to win a conquest by force.

Her plans had taken far too long to set in motion for her to allow this arrogant wizard, that she could even now feel moving closer to her location ruin it, while she had first been troubled by the events she had seen since she couldn't reveal her true nature to this world, not yet at least, without ruining her own plans however she had quickly figured out how she could use this turn of events to further her own agenda.

''Are you worried?'' came the gentle voice of James Potter behind her as he walked up and embraced her from behind.

''I am worried about Harry's future'' Lily responded ''In these uncertain times raising a child worries me''

James was about to say something when the cries of Harry sounded from their bedroom, Lily quickly made her way to Harry, leaving James alone in the living room.

James had felt like something had been a little off with his wife ever since the birth of their son, he had laughed it off as it being him missing the intimacy they had shared prior to the pregnancy, however the last week Lily had been even more dedicated to Harry being with him every moment he was awake, like she knew she soon wouldn't be able to be with him.

James knew that his wife senses for these things were rarely wrong, and it had saved their life a few times during the war, and this was the reason why James had made Dumbledore make an unbreakable oath to return his Invisibility cloak to Harry during his first year at Hogwarts if something were to happen to him.

An eerie silence fell over the house and James could hear mumbled spell casting from within the bed room, as he turned the door was blasted in by non-other than Voldemort himself, James quickly grabbed for his wand however he quickly realised he had left it at his bedside when he had come to comfort Lily, running straight at Voldemort he yelled ''Lily get him out of here while I hold … '' was as far as he got before a green beam of energy hit him in the chest making him fall to the ground lifeless.

Voldemort quickly stepped over the corpse and continued towards the bedroom, stepping into the bedroom he found Lily sitting with her back to him cradling the child ''Just give me the child and no harm will befall you'' Voldemort said as he raised he wand, however Lily didn't respond.

''Then die woman'' Voldemort said releasing the killing curse at her, the curse struck her between her shoulders sending her to the floor, the cries of Harry began once more and Voldemort stepped over the dead women and looked down at the baby.

Harry stared right back at him emerald eyes seemingly piecing into his own, Harry had stopped crying and just looked at the man standing above him, Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it at Harry's chest, a silent moment passed before Harry smiled at the man, this was when Voldemort released the killing curse at the baby, however the curse seemed to hit an invisible barrier around the baby and a split second later the curse was redirected right back at Voldemort sending the corpse of the dark wizard to the floor while his spirit escaped the building.

Baby harry began giggling at what was happening when a cloaked form stepped out from the shadows of the room ''I am sorry my son, but I must leave you in the hands of these mortals to secure my planes for this realm, this will be my finale gift to you before you have grown strong enough to handle your true heritage'' Lily said before she kissed Harry on his forehead, ancient magic weaved its way around Harry concealing his true heritage.

''With this you won't take on your true form before you reach adulthood, however your powers will grow at the speed of a human child so you will come into your heritage when you reach 17 my son'' Lily explained to no one ''Make me proud my son'' she said before her body disappeared in a swirl of arcane energies.

Ten minutes later three persons appeared near the house, and elderly wizard with long hair and beard in very colourful cloths, and man with black hair, and a large man with brown hair and beard.

''It would seem we are too late, wait here Hagrid'' Dumbledore said as he and Sirius black walked into the house, in the living room they found the lifeless corpse of James Potter, continuing into the bedroom they found the corpse of Lily Potter next to an awake Harry Potter that was currently crawling on the back of what appeared to be the attacker.

Turning the attacker over both men were surprised to find the corpse of Voldemort ''I was a fool to have trusted Peter to be the secret keeper, he went straight to that bastard with the information'' Sirius cried out in frustration.

''We must get Harry to a safe location, I know where he can live without having to worry about being attacked by his followers, you should go get some rest Sirius you cannot blame yourself for this'' Dumbledore said as he picked up the toddler.

Sirius didn't say anything, he just apparated away leaving the scene to clear his mind, Dumbledore walked out of the house with the toddler in his arms ''I was hoping you could bring him to this location Hagrid, I don't want to put him through a side along apparition at this age'' Dumbledore said as he handed the toddler to Hagrid, he then conjured a blanket to wrap around the boy before he disappeared leaving Hagrid to use Sirius' bike for transportation.

**Time skip to when he receives his Hogwarts letter**

Harry was sitting on a couch in the living room currently reading a letter he had received, Harry had since he was seven grown independent and intelligent, his relatives abusive behaviour had stopped after he quite by accident had broken his uncles arm in anger when they had been talking badly about his mother and Harry had verbally attacked them(description), he had only grown stronger since then and he had quite early discovered that his intellect and memory were superior to those around him, and after physical abuse had become impossible and verbal abuse often ended in Petunia weeping when the boy retaliated in kind it had entirely stopped.

The entire family had started ignoring Harry soon after and as long as he did the few chores he was assigned they left him allow entirely, it was a Tuesday morning and Harry had prepared the breakfast for the entire house and gathered the post after he himself had eaten and called upon the rest of the family that breakfast was ready, as he sorted through the mail he found a letter addressed to him strangely enough the letter held no postage stamps so after he had put the rest of the mail on the table he set down in the couch and opened the letter and began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry read the letter twice before reading the second piece of paper which contained a list of the things he needed in order to attend the wizarding school, he heard his relative sit down around the table and began eating their breakfast, he stood, turned around and looked directly at his aunt.

''You knew didn't you, that is why you have called me a freak and insulted me and my parents, they were probably magical as well?'' Harry said while his expression was unreadable his voice held no small amount of malice.

''You have been lying all this to me about my parents and myself, the way they died is probably a lie as well? Tell me what haven't you lied about you insolent idiots?'' He said angrily with a scowl on his face, his black hair fell down behind him having a silky look, his Aunt had always envied him that quality much like she had envied her sister, his emerald green eyes were slightly contorted and looked like the eye of a snake or a cat, his frame was about average for one his age though he was a little short height wise, however he had begun losing all his childish features when he turned nine and now had a lean body with inhumanly powerful muscles.

''My sister and her freak of a husband both went to that disgusting school, your mother became arrogant and freakish after she started attending that place, and we promised when we took you in that we wouldn't allow any freakishness in this house, which means you aren't going'' Petunia said sternly before returning to her breakfast thinking the matter had been settled.

Harry began to radiate power as he slowly began glowing a greenish colour with random bursts of red lightning streaking over his body ''**Not only will I attend this school in order to learn to control my gifts, you will bring me to and from the place where I can buy the things I need**'' Dudley had crawled under the table to hide while both Harry's aunt and uncle looked pale and frightened, his aunt managed to nod which made Harry let go off his anger before he turned and walked into the sturdy of his uncle and he then began writing a reply, he found the owl that had apparently delivered the letter outside and bound it to the owl's leg which it held out towards him when he approached it with the letter before giving it a piece of bacon he had taken from the breakfast table.

-oOoOo-

Harry couldn't wait to join the magical society his parents had been a part of, he had always understood he was different, not because his relatives referred to him as a freak but because he had been able to influence things in strange ways throughout his life, one example was his hair, Harry had wanted long hair and no matter how many times his Aunt cut it, it had grown out to its previous length the day after.

There were other things such as his physical prowess as well as his intellect, these facts had led Harry to believe he was different, knowing that there were others like him out there that he could be with had in one swoop brightened his view on the future.

Harry on the other hand couldn't wait and decided to practise his gift in his room where his relatives couldn't see him, he had discovered he could manipulate things when he was nine and had proceeded to practise whenever he was sure no one was around because he disliked being called a freak, he was currently able to change what colour things where, he could also summon it to himself or blast it away from himself.

He had discovered that the ability to change things extended to his own body, he could change his hair colour along with his facial build and eye colour, he had freaked his aunt and uncle out when he had come out from under the stairs with blue hair and purple eyes.

It was the following Saturday when he was set off at the place his Aunt remembered her family had entered through when her sister had gotten her letter, Harry entered the building named the Leaky Cauldron, looking around he spotted several people sitting at table reading a paper with moving pictures, they were all dressed in robes most of them black, Harry walked up to the barkeeper and got his attention.

''Hello, I was wondering if you could help me, I need to go and buy school supplies, my relative told me I could enter Diagon alley through here'' Harry said.

The barkeeper looked him over for a moment before giving him a smile ''sure, the entrance is just through here'' he said as he showed the child out back and then opened the entrance for him and showing him how to do it, Harry thanked him before entering the bussing street on the other side, as he walked he spotted the bank, his relatives had told him that he could get the money he needed in there from his parents account since they didn't have any freak money.

Harry entered Gringotts and made his way to one of the strange creatures behind the desks, as he approached the creature looked up and seemed to look him over before sneering.

''Hello, my name is Harry Potter I've come to withdraw money from my account'' Harry said.

''And do you have your key?'' asked the creature, Harry looked surprised no one had told him he needed a key to access his money.

''Ehm, I wasn't told I needed a key, is there some other way I can access my money?'' Harry asked.

''We can run a blood test on you though there will be a small fee, however if you are indeed Harry Potter the key will magical return here and you will be handed the key'' The creature said.

''Okay that will be fine, I am sorry to ask you this but what race are you, you see I grew up ignorant of the magic world so I am not really sure how things work and what things are'' Harry said apologetic to the Creature.

''I am a goblin, young mister Potter, now follow me and we will run the blood test'' The Goblin said before leading him into a room at the back of the bank.

The room was large and had several door connected to it, the goblin led him to a steel door where the goblin ran his hand across the door before it opened by itself, he was led into a smaller room which held something that looked like an alter in the middle of which rested a basin, on the right side was a stack of parchment and on the left was a metal container without a lit.

''mister Potter, it requires that we draw some blood using this ritual dagger it will not hurt and the wound will close up when we have enough blood, we perform the cut along the inside of the hand'' The goblin explained before showing Harry how to do it.

Harry was handed the dagger and he held out his hand over the basin and made a cut along his hand before letting the blood flow and drop down into the basin, when several drops had landed in the basin a circle of runes lit up on the edge of it before the blood disappeared.

The parchment began making noise and words began appearing shortly afterwards, a list of ancestors going back five generations appeared on the parchment and when it was filled out and cling could be heard as a key appeared inside the contained, the goblin picked up the key and the parchment before handing it to Harry.

''There you go mister Potter, now allow me to lead you to your vault'' The goblin said before. Harry followed the goblin and after a ride in what he could only describe as a death trap they arrived at the Potter vault, the goblin opened the door and led Harry inside.

Harry was shocked to see the amount of coin inside the vault, looking around he spotted a stand with a letter on it, looking at it he saw it was addressed to him, he picked it up and put it into his pocket.

Spotting a pouch to the side he picked it up, before arriving he had the goblin explain the coin system the magical world used, harry filled the pouch up not knowing how much he would need.

''I was thinking, is there a possibility I can avoid going back to my relatives, since I have joined the magical world, is there a way to get away from them since they are non magical?'' Harry asked.

''I will arrange a meeting with one of our lawyers, then you can discuss the matter with him'' The goblin responded before taking him back to the main hall where he was again led into the large hall before he was guided into a large office.

''Greetings mister Potter I'm Lawyer Vadeclaw, I understand you are looking for a way to become emancipated?'' The goblin asked.

''Greeting mister Vadeclaw, I am just looking for a way to get away from my non magical relatives, but your suggestion sounds perfect'' Harry said.

''In that case I suggest you appoint your own magical guardian we can appoint you one of our wizard employees, then afterwards it will take about a week to work out the paper work and get it approved, it will cost you a small fee, but we are happy to see the Potter vaults becoming active again, and free of Dumbledore's manipulations'' Vadeclaw explained

The goblin and Harry spent the next half an hour going over things and Harry being explained how it would affect him.

It was a smiling Harry that left Gringotts and made his way towards a shop the sold trunks, going inside he started looking around when a man came up to him.

''Can I help you mister?'' The man asked.

''Yes, I am starting on my first year at Hogwarts soon and I need a trunk and I was hoping you could help me pick one'' Harry said.

Harry ended up with a trunk that had five small rooms that was enchanted to hold a far larger area than physical possible, after paying and thanking the man, He left the shop and went and bought his potion supplies before entering the clothing shop.

''A Hogwarts student I take it, please stand on the chair and I will be right over'' A female voice sounded from across the room, Harry obeyed and stood on the chair before a middle aged witch came over.

''So tell me what do you need, just the first year standard?'' She asked.

''I was actually hoping you could provide me with a full set of clothes both for school and outside as well'' Harry said, the woman's face lit up before she took out her wand and with a flick several measuring instruments started taking the measures she needed.

''Of course, If you can come back tomorrow I will have everything ready by then'' she said when she was finished taking his measurements, Harry paid in advance before leaving and going to the book store to buy his books, after finding the books he needed for his school work, he picked up several book about wizarding law, history and several books describing different kinds of magic, after purchasing the books he proceeded to the wand maker entering the shop Harry was met by the smell of dust and polished wood.

''Greeting's mister Potter I was wondering when you would stop by, so you are looking to get your wand, well let us see what we can find for you'' He said before he began rummaging through the shelves, he came back moments later with a wand and held it out to Harry, who took it and just stood with it.

''Well, give it a flick'' He said, Harry did and a jolt of red lightning shot from the wand into the wall leaving a scorch mark.

''Clearly not that one'' The man said before taking the wand back and started looking for a new one, moments later he came back with a different wand.

Harry tried again this time a vase on the counter was filled with flowers, the man took the wand out of Harry hand before returning to the shelves.

''I wonder'' Harry heard the man say before he came with another wand.

''This is the brother wand to the wand that was used that fateful night your parents passed away'' He said before handing Harry the wand, he flicked it and the flowers that had appeared before burst into flames.

''Okay clearly not that one either'' He said before he got another wand.

As soon as Harry picked up the wand you could see the magical swirl around Harry and the wand as it chose him as it's wizard.

''11 and a half inch of bone from a Norwegian horned dragon, the core is made of a dragon heart string'' He explained ''I was wondering who the wand was going to pick though I must say I am surprised it was you, this wand a powerful tool for casting elemental magic and enchantments'' He explained, after paying for the wand Harry left and decided to visit the bookstore once more to pick up books on the two kinds of magic the wand maker had mentioned.

Afterwards Harry return to the inn from which he had entered Diagon Alley, it was late in the afternoon and not wanting to go home to his relatives Harry asked the barkeep if he could rent a room until the first of September, the barkeeper named Tom happily allowed him to and after being paid showed the young wizard to his room before offering him to deliver dinner to his room, Harry accepted and once he had put his trunk with all his thing at the end of the bed he took out the letter from his vault and opened it.

_Dear Harry_

_When you are reading this your father and I are no longer amongst the wizards and witches in England, I would like to give you some advice since your future will hold many challenges, firstly I hope that you will avoid trusting Dumbledore he will manipulate you to accomplice his own ends, also you should study Occlumency, Dumbledore amongst others are able to use mind magic in order to see what you are thinking as well as your memories, you have probably come into some of the heritage you have been granted by me, increased physical strength, memory and intellect amongst them, this heritage gives you increased resistance to spells which will increase as you grow older, also as you begin to study magic you will find that there are things that you just know about magic that you haven't read or heard from anywhere this is also part of your heritage._

_You should contact the goblins at Gringotts and have them help you complete a purification ritual that will remove all foreign magic on you, it would not be beyond Dumbledore to cast some kinds of magic on you to ensure he can manipulate you to his way, more will be revealed when the time is right my son, and remember I always has and always will love you._

_Your mother_

Harry had tears running down his face when he finished reading the letter, reading the words he had always dreamt of hearing from his mother had moved him, he folded the letter and put it into his trunk to keep it safe, he found a piece of parchment along with a quill and some ink before he began to write a list of things he wanted to know before he reached Hogwarts, number one was Occlumency as his mother had instructed in her letter.

When he was finished he found the beginners book on enchantments he had bought and began reading it.

The next morning Harry felt well rested and started the day out by finishing the book, he found enchantment magic most useful and couldn't wait to try it out, though he had understood he was only allowed to cast magic at the school because the ministry of magic traced all wands of under aged wizards.

When he finished the book he went down into the bar and ordered breakfast from Tom, after he had eaten he entered Diagon alley and went to the clothing shop he had visited the day before, when he entered he spotted a girl around his age being measured, she had long bushy hair brown hair about the same length as his though his looked silky and was currently tied up into a pony tail.

''Just a moment young man, I just need to finish measuring this young lady, all your clothes are ready'' Madam Malkin said, Harry nodded and just waited, when she finished measuring the girl jumped off the chair and went to her parents with a smile, she spotted Harry and opened her mouth to speak.

''Are you a first year student at Hogwarts as well?'' She asked.

Harry looked towards her before answering ''Yes I am starting at Hogwarts this September, my name is Harry'' He responded.

''Me to, I am Hermione, are you a mug-gle born as well?'' she said stumbling slightly over the still foreign word.

''Muggle born? I am not familiar with that term'' Harry said

''I was told it means non magical'' Hermione responded.

''Oh, then no, both my parents were magical, however they passed away while I was still quite young so I grew with my non magical relatives'' Harry responded.

''I'm sorry to hear that'' she replied.

Harry shook his head before responding ''There is no reason to be, I came to terms with that a long time ago, but I am probably as new to this magical stuff as you, My relatives never explained it to me'' Harry said.

The girl's parents interrupted ''We need to go now, there are still many things we need to look at'' The girls mother said, Hermione smiled at Harry before speaking ''Well I hope to see you on the train towards Hogwarts?'' She said as she prepared to leave the shop.

''Sure hopefully we can become friends'' Harry offered, her smile brightened and she nodded before she ran out to her parents.

''Here you are young man'' Came the voice of Madam Malkin.

''Thank you I was wondering if it was possible to get the Potter crest on the chest of the robes that are not for School'' Harry asked.

''Blimey, you're Harry Potter, of course I can do that mister Potter'' She replied.

''Thank you ma'am how long will it take?'' He asked?

''Just give me a moment'' She replied before she flicked her wand around several times, a minute later Harry received his clothes, he quickly carried them back to his room in the Leaky Cauldron where he put away his school robes before he discarded his clothing and put on a set of everyday robes with the Potter crest on the right side chest area.

He then went to the bookstore and picked up several books on Occlumency, Beginners Guide to Protect your Mind the others were bought in order to ensure he could become as good at it as possible since his mother had advised him to do so.

Afterwards he headed to Gringotts to follow his mother's advice, he found a goblin and was soon guided to an office with a goblin sitting behind the desk, he recognised the goblin as Vadeclaw.

''Greeting mister Vadeclaw'' Harry said when the goblin looked up.

''Greetings mister Potter, how can I assist you?'' Vadeclaw asked.

''I was advised to contact Gringotts in order to have a magical purification ritual performed on me'' Harry explained.

''That can be arranged for a fee of course, the ritual can be arranged within the hour, any others matters you need assistance with?''

''I was told that my heritage was special is there some way in which I can learn more about that?'' Harry asked the goblin.

''Yes a heritage test could be run, we of course ensure that no knowledge about any business you have with Gringotts will in anyways leave the bank.

It was four hours later that Harry returned to the room he had rented in the Leaky Cauldron, he felt both exhausted and refreshed at the same time, he felt like he had no energy left what so ever, but he felt like his body was shimmering with power.

The ritual and the heritage test had both revealed surprising results, apparently a piece of a soul had been bound the his scar which was now healing, also several tracking and a few magic suppressing spells had been placed upon him all of which were now removed, the revelations of the heritage test had surprised both Harry and the Goblins, he was apparently heir to both the House of Gryffindor from his father's side of the family and the house of Slytherin through his defeat of the previous heir of Slytherin, he would be able to claim the titles when the paper work for him becoming lord Potter was completed.

-oOoOo-

It was an excited but prepared Harry that made his way unto Platform 9¾, he wore his Hogwarts clothes and had his long black hair tied up in a ponytail, the scar on his forehead was gone and Harry was glad to be rid of it, on his right hand ring finger was the ring of House Potter while his left hand held the rings of house Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

As he looked around it was clear that he was early seeing as he was the only person on the platform beside those managing the train, he walked up to the train and made his way inside and dragged his belongings into the back of the last cart, he entered the cabinet and put away his trunk on the shelf above his seat, he took out the book of rules and regulations of Hogwarts, he was reading it for the third time since he had bought it.

Hermione had had an interesting if slightly intimidating summer, first she had been told she was a witch which took some time to firmly believe, however the belief was solidified when her family had visited Diagon alley, all the magical people and shops in the street had left her fascinated, she had been overly eager to enter the magical world and had spent the rest of her summer reading her school books.

She had, had a teary goodbye with her parents before she boarded the train, she made her way down the train with her luggage, she saw that most compartments had students filled into them already and made her way all the way to the back where she found a compartment with a boy who was reading a book, she couldn't quite make out the title but was sure that she hadn't read it before, she knocked softly on the door and was shocked when the black haired boy looked at her, his eyes were a deep dark green and seemed to capture her in their gaze, she was lost in them for a moment before she noticed he was smiling slightly at her, he had put his book down and was letting her know she could enter.

Opening the door to the compartment she walked inside ''I hope you don't mind if I join you most of the compartment are filling up as it is'' She said, he just nodded at her before putting out his hand.

''No please come in, it's nice to see you again Hermione'' Harry said having recognized her from when he picked up his clothes.

She looked surprised for a few moments before realisation dawned on her face ''Oh hey Harry, it's nice to meet you again as well'' she returned politely

''Let me give you a hand with that'' Harry said before he lifted the trunk up and while standing on his toes pushed it into the holder above the seat.

The two sat down with Hermione taking the seat in front of him ''So what are you reading'' she asked as he picked up the book again.

''Rules and Regulations of Hogwarts'' he responded showing her the front of the book ''I thought it would be a good idea to know the rules, seeing as we are staying there for seven years'' He said giving her a cheeking grin.

''after all, how else am I to know what I can and can't get away with'' he added with an upmost innocent smile, while his eyes shone with mischief.

Hermione giggled before she asked ''Could I borrow it when you are done?''

Harry closed the book before giving it to her ''I've already read it, I just wanted to make sure I remember'' He said before reaching into a pouch beside him and pulling out a tome that could barely fit inside it, ancient runes covered the front coves, and the title was in a language Hermione couldn't recognize, she noticed a small piece of red cloth coming out of the top, probably marking where Harry had reach in the book as he opened it where the cloth lay and put it aside.

Harry noticed the look Hermione was sending both him and the book ''It's a book about wards and enchantments'' Harry explained getting a nod from the girl though from the look on her face he was pretty sure she didn't know what that meant.

''Wards are protective magic you can cast around a home or the likes to obscure or protect it from others, though they can also be used in several other ways, enchantments are focused on improving upon single objects like making robes impervious to rain'' Harry explained making a look of understanding come onto Hermione's face, before she smiled at him appreciating the explanation, Harry returned the smile before he returned to his book, Hermione did the same.

They were interrupted around 10 minutes later when someone knocked on the cabin door before opening it, in the door stood two girls of what Harry thought looked like Indian decent and due to their likeness thought them to be either twins or at least sisters.

''Could we join you?'' one of the girls asked, Harry and Hermione both nodded, as they entered Harry stood up and helped them put away their trunks getting a ''thank you'' from each of the sisters, the two girls sat down beside Hermione before introducing themselves.

''I'm Parvati Patil'' one of the sisters introduced ''and I'm Padma Patil'' the other added.

''I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you'' Hermione replied before extending her hand towards the twins.

Harry had looked the twins over as they greeted him and Hermione, the main difference between them was the way their hair was done, Padma had her hair done in a ponytail much like Harry however unlike Harry, she had a bang on either side of hair face that framed it, where Parvati had her hair falling freely, they both had light brown skin colour along with facial features that displayed their heritage, both had dark brown hair.

''I am Harry Potter, nice to meet you'' Harry said giving a sitting bow towards the girls.

''Really?'' Hermione asked ''I've read about you though from what I could understand you were supposed to have a lightning shaped scar?'' she added indicating her forehead.

''Don't believe everything you read, no one from the magical world as contacted me or talked to me since I was placed in my relatives care'' Harry responded.

Hermione blushed slightly before calming herself down, she was about to speak up when the door opened two girls one with long blonde hair and brown eyes the other had long fiery red hair and dark brown eyes.

''Could we join you, the other compartments of first years was either filled with dark families or boys'' the red hair said as she looked around giving them all a smile.

''Yes please do the more the merrier'' Harry said before he stood up and helped the two girls with their trunks, as he sat down he was joined by the two new girls on his side.

''I'm Susan Bones and this is my friend Hannah Abbot'' she introduced, the blonde girl smiled around shyly after being introduced.

Hermione was the first to respond '' I am Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you'' she said holding out her hand towards the two girls who shook it

''I am Padma Patil and this is my sister Parvati Patil'' Padma introduced herself and her sister before the twins shook hands with the new comers.

''I am Harry Potter nice to meet you'' he greeted and jokingly added ''and please don't tell me you expected me to have a lightning shaped scar on my forehead as well''

Both Susan and Hannah blushed because they too had believed what they had been told about the Boy-Who-Lived, the children soon began talking and got to know each other.

Harry felt a sort of belonging as he made his first friends ever, he couldn't help the smile he had on his face as he listened to the others talk, he was however pulled into the conversation when Hermione spoke to him.

''Which house do you want to get into Harry?'' She asked making the entire group focus on him, he looked thoughtful for a moment as he mulled the question over in his head.

''Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I guess, Ravenclaw from what I understand is the house of those seeking knowledge, while Hufflepuff is more focused on friendship and loyalty, all of which are important to me'' Harry said.

''I don't really have any greater ambition so Slytherin probably wouldn't fit me and while both of my parents were in Gryffindor I don't really feel like I would belong there either''

The girls seemed to think over what he had said before Hermione spoke again.

''I would like to get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor and he is the greatest wizard of our time, and Ravenclaw for the same reason as Harry'' She said

''I wouldn't want to get into the house Dumbledore was in, he was the one who placed me into the 'care' of my non magical relatives when my parents had made other arrangements in their wills'' Harry said, surprising himself with how forth coming he was towards the girls inside the compartment.

They all looked shocked at that revelation, for a moment it looked like Hermione wanted to come to the defence of the aged headmaster but she decided that it probably wasn't a good idea from the slightly cold tone Harry's voice had held when talking about Dumbledore and his relatives, the mood quickly changed for the better however when Hannah quietly asked ''do any of you know any spells, I have read a bit in our books but haven't tried any''

''I have read all the books, but my parents and I was told that I wasn't allowed to practice outside school so I haven't tried any'' Hermione said.

''We have been taught about magic since we were six, but we have never been allowed to use a wand since the ministry has a trace on all minors'' Padma said

''Yeah we have only been taught about magic and we have practiced movements but were never allowed to try casting any spells'' Parvati added.

''I live with my aunt who is the head of the DMLE so I am in the same boat'' Susan said.

''DMLE?'' Hermione asked before Harry could speak up.

''It's the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'' Susan clarified.

''What about you Harry?'' Hannah asked

''I became and emancipated minor, since I was the last heir to the house of Potter, this summer, I have been receiving training from a wizard I met in the Leaky Cauldron, and since I am emancipated I don't have the trace on me'' Harry explained.

''So what spells can you cast?'' Hermione asked leaning forward clearly interested.

''Well I was mostly taught theory but I know a few spells, like this one'' Harry said before his wand appeared in his hand, and with a look of concentration he gave his wand a flick before a stone appeared in his left hand which he had held out, with another flick the rock grew and became a small grey kitten which stretched before mewing and jumped into Harry's lap where it curled up before yawning

''wow that was amazing, can you teach me how to do that?'' Hermione asked even though her focus along with the rest of the girls where on the kitten in Harry's lap.

Noticing their gaze he picked it up and held it out to Susan who sat beside him ''Want to hold it?'' he asked, Susan nodded before taking the kitten carefully.

''wow it feels like a real kitten'' she said as she placed it in her lab before she began running her hand over its back making it purr in satisfaction, Hannah quickly joined in and helped pet the cat which seemed to enjoy the attention

''It should feel like a real kitten since it's a transfiguration, but to answer your question Hermione yes I can teach you and I would be happy to'' Harry said, he conjured several more rocks before transfiguring them into kittens so each girl had one.

The group just sat and talked and enjoyed the ride as the train made its way north towards Hogwarts, they had bought some candy from trolley lady when she had passed their compartment, and where currently enjoying the different kinds of magical candy though they had also packed some away for their stay at Hogwarts.

The group was interrupted in their interactions when the door was pushed open with more force than what was needed, the boy around their age with blonde almost white hair stood in the door way with an arrogant smile on his face, behind him stood two pudgy boys who didn't seem to pay much attention to what was going on around them.

''I understood that Harry Potter was in this compartment'' he said looking around, looking around he noted all the children inside before his face took on a frown '' I see this is a gathering of half- and mudbloods, how disappointing'' all the girls seemed to look down not confident enough in themselves to stand up to the bully, Harry however stood up and stepped in front of the blonde.

''I am Lord Harry Potter and who might I be speaking to that you would dare insult those in my company?'' Harry asked with a chilly tone which made the blonde take a step back before straightening up.

''I am Draco Malfoy, I can help you make the right connection and the right friends'' Draco said with a look of disdain shot towards the girl in the compartment who was looking at the interaction between the two boys with interest.

''Ah the scion of house Malfoy, such a new and lousy house, how dare you talk to your betters like that, one of such lowly standing should know his place, you have insulted my company'' Harry said before he back handing the other youth who fell on his arse and looked up with shock while holding a hand to his reddening cheek.

''Understand this Malfoy, I will let you off with a warning this time, the next time you insult my honour I will be forced to declare an honour duel'' Harry said before closing the door in Malfoy's face, Harry stepped back before sitting down and letting out a sigh of relief.

''That was intense'' Harry said as he looked around the compartment, the girls looked had looks of surprise on their faces.

''That was amazing Harry, my aunt is always talking about how the Malfoy's get in the way of the DMLE getting any real work done, that and they are known pureblood fanatics'' Susan said ''but why would you stand up for us like that?'' she added.

''Well I hoped you would be my friends and I really hate bullies'' Harry said in a shy voice, the determination and confidence no longer clear on his face.

To his surprise Susan engulfed him in a hug ''Of course we will be you friends Harry, that was really nice of you to stand up for us like that'' she said before releasing him, blushing when she realised what she had done, Harry smiled at the girls shyly when they voiced their agreement.

''What's a mudblood?'' Hermione asked ''and why would our company not be good for Harry?'' she added looking around the compartment.

''A mudblood is an insult towards muggleborn witches and wizards used by the pureblood bigots who think that muggleborn's blood is filthy, seeing that the Potter House is one of the oldest houses in England people like Malfoy think that Harry shouldn't make friends with people like us'' Padma explained.

''Even though we come from a line of purebloods as long as the Potter line, because of our Indian decent we are looked down upon by people like Malfoy as well'' she continued.

''I read about the old houses and how the honour of each house works, apparently the Malfoy family fled from France during the late 1600, because the France crown wanted to eliminate the family, the Malfoy has been a pureblood family in England since the mid 1700'' Harry explained.

''The potter line goes back to the Preverell family as well as Gryffindor himself and have been a noble house in England since the founding of our nobility, compared to that the Malfoy family might as well be muggleborn'' Harry said.

''Not that I am biased like that, I don't really think the 'pureness' of one's blood matter at all, and I am half-blood as well since my mother was muggleborn'' he explained.

Hermione nodded in understanding and the group began talking about the traditions and the noble houses, and Harry's emancipation and what it meant was also discussed before they took on more school related topics, it was getting dark outside when Hermione interrupted their talk.

''We should probably get changed into robes'' she said looking out the window '' I think we will be there soon''

''I will just stepped outside then, I am already in my robes after all'' Harry said before he stood and left the compartment to let the girls change in peace.

Harry used the time outside to think about the girls that had become his friends when he was pulled out of his musings when a nervous looking boy walked up to him.

''Umh, have you seen a toad? I lost him, his name is Trevor'' the boy asked. ''I'm Neville by the way Neville Longbottom'' he boy said.

Harry remember the name Longbottom being mentions in his parents will, he was supposed to have been in the care of the Longbottoms if his parent's died, looking at the boy he gave him a smile.

''I am Harry Potter, I'm sorry to say I haven't seen your toad, but couldn't you just summon it with a spell?'' Harry asked

''I don't know any magic yet'' The boy said before fidging under Harry's gaze.

''Oh allow me then'' Harry said before taking out his wand before flicking it slightly, moments later a small brown object came zooming down the train and landed in Harry's hand, he held out the disorientated toad to the boy who took it.

''Thank you very much'' The boy said before turning around to leave.

''You're welcome, I hope to talk to you more at Hogwarts Neville'' Harry said smiling at the boy who sent him a smile back which clearly displayed the boy happiness.

''Me too Harry and thank you again'' he said before he left.

It was a few minutes later that the door was opened by Parvati ''We are done changing now Harry'' she said before retreating to her seat, Harry walked back into the compartment, He noticed that all the girls were looking at him expecting him to say something, though he wasn't sure what.

''I get the feeling I am supposed to say or comment on something, but I don't really know what he said giving them a sheepish look.

Parvati spoke up when none of the other girls made moves to say anything ''What do you think of our school robes?'' she asked.

A look of realisation dawned on Harry's face before he took another look around this time spending a few moments to look over each of the girls before he responded ''I think they look good'' he said not really knowing what they expected him to say about it.

The girls smiled when he had said that and seemed satisfied, so Harry returned to his seat beside Susan. The group started talking again and it didn't take long until they felt the train begin to slow, when the train came to a halt they heard a yell go through the train.

''First year just leave your luggage on the train it will be taken care of'' a male voice called out, so the group just stood up and walked outside into the rain, Harry quickly ran his wand over his robes which seems to glow for a second catching the girls attention making them notice the water now fell of the rubes instead of being absorbed into the cloths.

''Harry could you do that for us as well Hermione asked feeling herself cooling down as she stood in the rain, a few moments later Harry had cast the spell on the girls robes as well, they all thanked him before they heard a booming voice

''Firs' years over here, follow me now'' came the voice from the giant man who led the group down to small boats.

''no more than four in each boat'' he said letting the children find their way into the boats themselves before Hagrid claim a boat of his own, Harry stepped into a boat and was surprised to find it didn't move as he stepped unto it, he went to the front of the boat before he was followed by Hermione, Susan and Hannah.

When the students were all in the boats, the boat took off at a steady pace heading towards the castle of which only the top could be spotted above in cliff that was in the way, as the boat came out onto the lake the entire sight of Hogwarts came into view, it was a magnificent view, a castle much like those in fairy tales stood before them, Harry took the sight in, in silent awe along with the other students.

When the boats reached shore they were led through the dungeons up into the castle where they arrived in what Harry guessed was the entrance hall if the large wooden doors where anything to go by, Hagrid left after shortly talking to the Professor named McGonagall, her presence demanded respect from the students and they instantly quieted down when spoke, she gave a short explanation of the houses which left no doubt that she felt a certain amount of disdain for the Slythering ''Wait her for a moment while I make sure we are all ready for you'' she said before entering through the huge door only giving Harry a slight look of bright light coming from the hall on the other side of the doors.

''How do you think we are going to get sorted, my brothers told me it was some kind of test'' Harry heard a red haired boy say ''like fighting a troll'' he said before gulping.

''I don't hope it's a test of magic, I have only read each book two times so far I am not sure I can remember it all'' Hermione said nervously.

Harry chuckled mildly making Hermione glare slightly at him ''You are probably the only one here who has read the books yet Hermione and most of us haven't learned any magic yet, so if we are getting tested it is probably more a test of character than any real test of skill'' Harry said, Hermione seemed to mull it over for a few moments before she nodded her head in agreement.

''That does make more sense'' she said, relief clear on her face.

''Well good luck in there, I hope we get in the same house and if not we can still stay friends right?'' Harry said towards the three girls he had shared the boat with, they all nodded and smiled back at him.

Moments later the double doors opened and McGonagall stepped out ''follow me, when I call out your name you will take seat on the chair and let the sorting hat sort you into your houses'' she said before turning around leading the first years through the great hall up to the end where a chair was placed before the table where the professors sat.

The first years gathered in front of the chair as McGonagall stood beside the chair with the hat on, once the first years had come to a halt the hat began to sing, once it was done McGonagall picked up the hat while holding a list in her left hand.

''Hannah Abbot'' She called out, Hannah looked at Susan who sent her an encouraging smile, Hannah took careful steps up to the chair and sat down, once she was seated McGonagall placed the hat on her head, a few moments later the hat called out ''Hufflepuff'' loud cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table while the rest of the students and professors clapped Harry and Susan joined in on the clapping which moments later died down as McGonagall prepared to speak again.

''Susan Bones'' she said, Harry gave her a smile when she looked at him before going up and taking her seat, once the hat was placed on her head it only took it a few moments to proclaim ''Hufflepuff'' the cheers began once more and Susan quickly made her way to sit beside Hannah.

Several children were placed in different houses which Harry didn't pay much attention, however his attention returned to the sorting when he heard ''Hermione Granger''

The bushy haired girl made her way to the chair and sat down, her sorting took longer than the others but after a few minutes the hat called ''Ravenclaw''

Harry continued to watch as children he didn't know got sorted, Padma got sorted into Ravenclaw and joined Hermione while Parvati got sorted into Gryffindor where Neville had before sorted into earlier.

''Harry Potter'' McGonagall said making silence fall over the hall, all eyes were focused on the remaining first years, the first years looked amongst themselves, Harry noticed Dumbledore lean forward in his chair focusing on what was about to happen, Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he stepped forward and sat down on the chair facing the rest of the students.

He felt the hat being placed on his head and soon felt a presence within his mind 'Impressive work I must say Mr Potter, or should that be Lord Potter after all you are heir to two of the founders' The hat spoke within his mind.

'Mr Potter will be fine'' Harry responded getting a feeling of approval from the hat.

'Yes powerful yet modest, but where to place you, you have a thirst for knowledge driven by ambition, you want to prove yourself but would still prefer friendship and loyalty to recognition, you also hold a healthy amount of bravery' The hat spoke within his mind 'You are not making this easy for me Mr Potter' The hat added.

'I'm not really that brave, I only managed to stand up to Malfoy because of my new friends and to my relatives because of my anger' Harry responded.

'I see you would prefer not going into Gryffindor even though you are heir to its founder, well I guess it had better be' The Hat spoke before yelling out it decision.

End of chapter 1

An:

So here is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story, this was a challenge proposed to me by a friend, to those who read my story Naruto: rise of magic, I am sorry to say that it will not be updated until I get my drive back for that story.

There is no decided paring at the moment for this story since I wanted to see how the story flows before I make any decisions, also note that this is not a crossover with Dungeons and Dragon, but I am borrowing some of the lore about dragons from it.

Please leave a review and make the author happy, just include your thoughts, any suggestions or idea you might have and so on, I decided to make a long chapter one since I wanted to get the story off the ground, the following chapters will be around 5k words in length.


End file.
